Na początek, polatajmy dronem
Total Drama: Amazing Race - Odcinek 1 'Don: ' Hej, znajdujemy się właśnie w Nowym Jorku w USA. Ja nazywam się Don i poprowadzę dla was niesamowite i niezapomniane show. Dziewiętnaście par zgłosiło się do nas, aby przeżyć jedną z największych przygód swojego życia. Będą ścigać się dookoła świata, rywalizować ze sobą w przeróżnych wyzwaniach, oraz robić wszystko, by nie dać się wyeliminować z wyścigu. Na końcu programu, zostanie tylko jedna para, która wygra, okrągły milion dolarów. Tak więc zapraszam was na Total Drama: Amazing Race. Odcinek 1 'Don: ' Wracamy po krótkiej przerwie. No cóż, czas chyba przedstawić naszych zawodników Autobus Uczestnicy jadą autobusem na wyścig 'Don: ' Pierwsza para, to Carrie i Devin, czyli zakochani nastolatkowie (PZ 'Carrie ') Ja i Devin postanowiliśmy powrócić tu po Wariackim Wyścigu, aby tym razem dać z siebie wszystko. (PZ 'Devin: ') Ostatnio miałem taki jeden mały wypadek, który uniemożliwił mi kontynuowanie mojej przygody. Ale tak, wracamy! 'Don: ' Nita i Skaarl, Dobre dusze (PZ 'Nita: ') Hej, nazywam się Nita. Ja i Skaarl zgłosiłyśmy się do tego programu, aby zwiedzić jak najwięcej świata i pomóc tym, którzy tej pomocy potrzebują. Wierzę, że nam się to uda. 'Don: ' Następni to Layla i Luis, Latynoskie rodzeństwo (PZ 'Luis: ') Hej, obczaicie to ludzie, jestem w Amazing Race. Oczywiście, że damy z siebie wszystko i pokonamy naszych rywali (PZ 'Layla: ') Dobrze prawisz Luis. Od lat uprawiamy różne sporty, tak więc finałową trójkę mamy w kieszeni. 'Don: ' Brick i Vera, Znajomi z wojska (PZ 'Vera: ') Szeregowy Brick, jaki jest cel naszej misji? (PZ 'Brick: ') (salutuje) Dążyć do celu i wygrać milion dolarów, pani Kapitan 'Don: ' Nasi kolejni uczestnicy, to Heath i Louane, Początkujące sławy ekranowe. (PZ 'Louane: ') Może i dopiero zaczynamy naszą przygodę w TV, ale nie każdy ma tyle szczęścia, aby w ogóle się tu pojawić (PZ 'Heath: ') Dobrze, że nie wspomniałaś nic o wygranej, bo pewnie byś zapeszyła (PZ 'Louane: ') Nie mam zamiaru psuć nam zabawy. Czuję już smak sławy, a ty? 'Don: ' Dakota i Igor, Wrogowie (PZ 'Igor: ') To wszystko jej wina. Założyła się z koleżanką, że na jednym oddechu wypije całą butelkę soku pomarańczowego. Skończyło się to tym, że wylądowałem z nią w tym programie (PZ 'Dakota: ') Zamknij się (strzeliła go w pysk) 'Don: ' Czas na Aishę i Matthew'a, czyli Botaników (PZ 'Aisha: ') Może i nie jesteśmy najsilniejsi, ale to nie znaczy, że nie umiemy grać w tą grę (PZ 'Matthew: ') Ja się czuję w pełni silny i nic nie stanie mi na przeszkodzie do zwycięstwa. 'Don: ' Z Total Drama: Necker Camp, powraca Stiles, wraz ze swoją ciocią Izzie, w drużynie Ciocia i siostrzeniec. (PZ 'Stiles: ') Ja naprawdę nie chciałem wrócić do tego programu, ale ciocia powiedziała mi, że muszę zająć się czymś innym, bo tylko marnuję czas, przy rozwiązywaniu zagadek detektywistycznych. (PZ 'Izzie: ') Oj tam, rozerwiesz się, gwarantuję ci to. (PZ 'Stiles: ') Jakoś nie czuję się, jakby mi na tym zależało (PZ 'Izzie: ') Hej, tylko nie odpadnijmy pierwsi. Co powiesz swojej mamie? 'Don: ' Ikony Totalnej Porażki. Courtney i Duncan, jako Prawniczka i Kryminalista (PZ 'Courtney: ') Pamiętaj Duncan. Żarty się skończyły i teraz musimy to wygrać. Nie ma opierdzielania się, jasne? (PZ 'Duncan: ') Tak, tak. Wiadomo, ze zrobię wszystko by wygrać. Żaden frajer mi nie podskoczy, a jeśli... (PZ 'Courtney: ') Pamiętaj, że jesteś na warunkowym (PZ 'Duncan: ') No to ten... Nieważne i tak ma przesrane 'Don: ' Jay i Mickey, Niezdarni bliźniacy (PZ 'Jay: ') Ostatnio nie poszło nam tak, jak planowaliśmy, ale wróciliśmy do programu wytrwalsi i silniejsi (PZ 'Mickey: ') Tak jest Mickey próbował podnieść sztangę, ale ta po chwili upadła na niego. 'Don: ' Eva i Fabian w roli Czarnych Charakterów (PZ 'Eva: ') Nie ma takiej możliwości, aby któryś z tych frajerów, zwinął mi mój milion z przed nosa (PZ 'Fabian: ') Dokładnie Fabian wyciąga z kieszeni nóż 'Don: ' Isabella i Tatiana, Nieustraszone dziewczyny (PZ 'Tatiana: ') To prawda. Nie boimy się niczego, a słowo strach nie istnieje w naszym słowniku, co nie Isa? (PZ 'Isabella: ') Liczy się tylko i wyłącznie wygrana. Frajerzy nie mają z nami szans. 'Don: ' Kolejne Gwiazdy Totalnej Porażki, Owen i Noah jako Starzy wyjadacze. (PZ 'Owen: ') Woooow, tak się cieszę, że tu wracam. Noah kumplu, przytul mnie Owen zaczyna ściskać Noah. (PZ 'Noah: ') Nie... mogę... oddychać 'Don: ' A następne uczestniczki, to Jackie i Jen, Królowe mody (PZ 'Jackie: ') Po raz pierwszy jestem w Totalnej Porażce i jest tyle do zwiedzenia. Hej, może uda nam się wypromować moją kolekcje skórzanych kurtek w Nowej Zelandii? (PZ 'Jen: ') Jackie, było by super. Życzę ci w tym powodzenia. 'Don: ' Przyszedł czas na Cody'ego i Mike'a, przyjaciół (PZ 'Cody: ') Ziomku mój, nadal nie wiem co wstąpiło we mnie w tej Podróży Gwiazd. Poważnie, jesteś moim najlepszym kumplem (PZ 'Mike: ') Daj spokój Cody. było minęło. Teraz pamiętajmy, aby się dobrze bawić i wygrać przedewszystkim to show. 'Don: ' Dwayne i Junior, znana para pod nazwą Ojciec i Syn (PZ 'Dwayne: ') Dobra, ja i mój synek Junior, zgłosiliśmy się tutaj ponownie, bo jest tyle do odkrycia. (PZ 'Junior: ') E tam, po prostu nie mógł już wytrzymać w domu, to wziął mnie i tak tu jesteśmy (PZ 'Dwayne: ') Hej, nie musiałeś na głos. Teraz mama się dowie, czemu tu wyjechałem (PZ 'Junior: ') I tak by się dowiedziała tato. 'Don: ' Barbie i Lucy, Mistrzynie... obsługi wihajstrów? Serio, kto wymyślał te nazwy? (PZ 'Lucy: ') Hej, zapewne znacie mnie już z Necker Camp, a to jest moja przyjaciółka Barbie. (PZ 'Barbie: ') Hej kochani, nazywam się Barbie i zamierzam wraz z Lucy wygrać ten wyścig. To nie może być trudne. 'Don: ' Agatha i Drake. Nieśmiali nastolatkowie (PZ 'Agatha: ') Musieliśmy zmienić otoczenie, więc zgłosiliśmy się do Amazing Race. Ja i Drake zrobimy wszystko, by zostać tutaj jak najdłużej (PZ 'Drake: ') Agatha ma pewien problem, o którym nie lubi rozmawiać (PZ 'Agatha: ') Nie mam żadnego problemu. (PZ 'Drake: ') Spokojnie, o tym wiemy tylko my. 'Don: ' I na koniec przyszedł czas, na DJ'a i Leshawnę, czyli Zwycięzców (PZ 'Leshawna: ') JUUUHUUU, bracie. Jesteśmy wśród tych wymoczków, powiedz, co sądzisz o tej sytuacji? (PZ 'DJ: ') No bo ja wiem? Właściwie, to chciałbym... (PZ 'Leshawna: ') Chciałbyś wygrać przyjacielu? Nie martw się, Leshawna doprowadzi cię do zwycięstwa. Nowy Jork Autobus z uczestnikami podjechał na linię startu. Don już na nich czeka 'Don: ' Witajcie. To właśnie z tego miejsca, już za chwilę, zaczniecie wyścig o jeden milion dolarów 'Layla: ' Dwoma milionami, też nie pogardzę 'Courtney: ' Ty możesz wygrać co najwyżej figę z makiem, tylko bez figi i bez maku 'Owen: ' Oj tam, wyluzujcie dziewczyny. Jesteśmy tutaj po to, by dobrze się bawić 'Don: ' Waszym dzisiejszym zadaniem jest ścigać się do statuy wolności. Tam znajdziecie pierwszą wskazówkę. Gra zaczyna się... TERAZ Don trąbi, a uczestnicy zaczynają biec 'Jackie: ' Hej, Jen, wiesz którędy do statuy wolności? 'Jen: ' Może pobiegnijmy za innymi 'Jackie: ' Słusznie (PZ 'Jen: ') Serio mnie o to zapytałaś? (PZ 'Jackie: ') Głowa mi coś dzisiaj nie pracuje Obie zaczynają się śmiać Pierwsze drużyny: Starzy wyjadacze, Prawniczka i Kryminalista, oraz Botanicy docierają do statuy wolności Aisha odczytuje wskazówkę 'Aisha: ' Działaj lub patrz, kto się wspina, a kto odpoczywa 'Don: ' W tym Działaj lub patrz, zawodnicy muszą wspiąć się po tych o to linkach na statue wolności. Jedna osoba z pary będzie się wspinać, podczas gdy druga, będzie niesiona przez wspinającego się 'Aisha: ' Matthew, wskoczę ci na barana. Dasz radę Botanicy wspinają się na statuę wolności 'Noah: ' Owen, mam wątpliwości. Znajdź alternatywę 'Courtney: ' Duncan, chodź Courtney zaczyna się wspinać, a Duncan gdzieś idzie. Tymczasem inne drużyny (Przyjaciele, Ciocia i siostrzeniec, oraz Wrogowie już docierają) 'Courtney: ' Gdzie idziesz, inni nas doganiają? 'Duncan: ' Zaraz wrócę 'Izzie: ' Dobrze kochanie, pamiętaj jak cię ciocia uczyła wspinać 'Stiles: ' Och daj spokój... Izzie bierze Stilesa pod pachę i wspina się 'Izzie: ' Podziękujesz mi, gdy już wygramy Na górze Na szczycie statuy wolności są już Botanicy, Przyjaciele i Ciocia i siostrzeniec 'Mike: ' Ok, jest skrzynka Cody czyta wskazówkę 'Cody: ' Zadanie wspólne. 'Don: ' W tym zadaniu wspólnym, jedna osoba z pary będzie obserwować przez lornetkę cel, a druga sterując dronem, będzie musiała dostarczyć na miejsce zabawkowego ludzika. Pierwsze 6 par, które wykona to zadanie uda się do pierwszego samolotu, którym odlecą do Australii. Kolejne 6 par dotrze, na drugi samolot, natomiast ostatni zdążą dopiero na trzeci... o ile w ogóle. 'Izzie: ' Ja obserwuję, ty sterujesz Na dole 'Dakota: ' I tak jak mówiłam, ja się wspinam, a ty właź mi na barana 'Igor: ' Nie ufam tobie ani trochę. Pewnie na górze zrzucisz mnie 'Dakota: ' Czyli co, czekamy aż będziemy ostatni Tymczasem Duncan wraca z drabiną 'Duncan: ' Courtney, wezmę cię na ręce i wejdę po tej drabinie (PZ 'Courtney: ') Wiesz, że straciliśmy przewagę? (PZ 'Duncan: ') Czepiasz się szczegółów mała. Nauczyłem się wspinać po drabinie bez użycia rąk, a tam wolałem trzymać Courtney Courtney i Duncan wspinają się. Reszta par przybywa. Tymczasem Owen coś wymyślił 'Owen: ' Mam Owen bierze Noah pod pachę i wskakuje z nim na drabinę. Po chwili jednak ta się łamie pod jego ciężarem, a Owen spada na Noah (PZ 'Noah: ') Jak przeżyje ten wyścig, to odpłacę się mu za wszystkie krzywdy zdrowotne jakie mi wyrządził Carrie i Devin docierają do Statuy Wolności 'Carrie: ' Mógłbyś...? Devin bierze Carrie pod pachę i się wspinają 'Carrie: ' To rozumiem Nita i Skaarl docierają 'Nita: ' Wskakuj Skaarl wskakuje Nicie na głowę Na górze Ojciec z Synem, Prawniczka i Kryminalista, Dobre dusze i Zakochani nastolatkowie również dotarli na szczyt. Zbliżają się także Starzy Wyjadacze i Zwycięzcy 'Leshawna: ' Musiałeś zatrzymać się w przydrożnym barze? 'DJ: ' Wybacz, nie jadłem śniadania Leshawna czyta wskazówkę. Tymczasem Botanicy już prawie kończą drugie zadanie 'Aisha: ' Teraz trochę w lewo. Dobra, dobra. Zrzucaj Matthew zrzuca ludzika 'Aisha: ' TAK. Biegniemy do strefy luzu Botanicy skaczą ze statuy i ruszają 'Cody: ' Zrzucaj i biegniemy Strefa luzu Przyjaciele i Botanicy ścigają się do strefy luzu. Jako pierwsi dobiegają. . . . . . . 1.Przyjaciele 'Don: ' Cody, Mike. Jesteście pierwsi. Gratuluję 2.Botanicy 'Don: ' Botanicy, miejsce drugie Statua wolności Tymczasem wszystkie pary dotarły na szczyt Statuy Wolności, a kilka par ukończyło też zadanie nr 2 (PZ 'Jay: ') Strasznie bolą mnie ręce od wspinania się na górę. Mam nadzieję, że to nic poważnego (PZ 'Mickey: ') Oj tak. Żeby teraz tylko jakoś stąd zejść Strefa luzu 3.Dobre dusze 4.Zakochani nastolatkowie 5.Starzy wyjadacze 'Don: ' W samolocie nr jeden zostało tylko miejsce dla dwóch osób Statua wolności 'Drake: ' Agatha, możesz zrzucać Agatha zrzuca ludzika 'Drake: ' Ups, nie trafiłaś (PZ 'Agatha: ') Wybacz, ale ten cały tłum ludzi mnie stresuje. Jakby mnie obserwowali. (PZ 'Drake: ') Dobrze, damy radę Tymczasem Królowe mody i Czarne charaktery kończą wyzwanie 'Jen: ' Tak Jackie. Biegnij, zdążymy jeszcze na pierwszy samolot 'Eva: ' Fabian, rusz się. Nie na darmo się tutaj zgłosiliśmy 'Fabian: ' Nie martw się Fabian wyciąga nóż i rzuca nim w Jackie. Ta na szczęście zrobiła unik 'Jackie: ' O rany, co to było (PZ 'Jackie: ') Nigdy w życiu serce mi tak mocno nie biło (PZ 'Jen: ') Ktoś rzucił nożem. To pewnie Eva. O nie, w moich stronach jest to nie legalne. A po za tym jej design jest okropny Strefa luzu 6. Królowe mody 7.Czarne charaktery 'Fabian: ' NIEEE 'Eva: ' To niesprawiedliwe 'Jen: ' Czy ja wiem. To się nazywa karma 'Jackie: ' Super, zdążyłyśmy na pierwszy samolot Tymczasem Prawniczka i Kryminalista, oraz Mistrzynie obsługi wihajstrów docierają do strefy luzu 8.Prawniczka i kryminalista 9.Mistrzynie obsługi wihajstrów 'Lucy: ' Hej, co to ma być. My graliśmy uczciwie, a oni wspinali się po drabinie. Don, daj im karę 'Don: ' W sumie to masz racje. Ale nie chce mi się. Courtney, Duncan, tym razem dostajecie ode mnie ostrzeżenie (PZ 'Courtney: ') Brawo, przez twoje durne gierki, o mało nie dostaliśmy kary. (PZ 'Duncan: ') Przestań się żołądkować, przecież nie dostaliśmy 10.Zwycięzcy 11.Nieśmiali nastolatkowie Statua wolności Jay i Mickey schodzą po linie, w przeciwieństwie do innych par, które skakały (PZ 'Mickey: ') Mam bardzo słabe kości. Skok z takiej wysokości, to dla mnie pewna śmierć (PZ 'Jay: ') Pewnego dnia, Mickey spadł z pierwszego stopnia na schodach. Tydzień leżał w szpitalu (PZ 'Mickey: ') Nie chcę do tego wracać Strefa luzu 12.Początkujące sławy ekranowe 13.Nieustraszone dziewczyny 14.Niezdarni bliźniacy 15.Latynoskie rodzeństwo 16.Znajomi z wojska 17.Ciocia i siostrzeniec 'Don: ' Zostały tylko dwie pary Statua wolności Ojciec z synem, oraz Wrogowie kończą zadanie Strefa luzu 18.Wrogowie 19.Ojciec i syn (PZ 'Igor: ') Przedostatnie? No świetnie, może już powinniśmy zrezygnować (PZ 'Dakota: ') Nawet nie próbuj wypierdku, bo ci zrobię jesień z dupy średniowiecza 'Don: ' Dwayne, Junior, przybyliście ostatni 'Junior: ' Tak, wiem. Ciężko się steruje tym dronem 'Don: ' Ale to pierwsza runda, więc zostajecie Samolot nr 1: Przyjaciele, Botanicy, Dobre dusze, Zakochani nastolatkowie, Starzy wyjadacze i Królowe mody Samolot nr 2: Czarne charaktery, Prawniczka i kryminalista, Mistrzynie obsługi wihajstrów, Zwycięzcy, Nieśmiali nastolatkowie i Początkujące sławy ekranowe Samolot nr 3: Nieustraszone dziewczyny, Niezdarni bliźniacy, Latynoskie rodzeństwo, Znajomi z wojska, Ciocia i siostrzeniec, Wrogowie i Ojciec z synem 'Don: ' Pierwszy samolot odleciał już do Australii. Następne startują w odstępie 30 minut. Kto poradzi sobie z następnym wyzwaniem, a kto odpadnie? Tego dowiecie się już niedługo w Amazing Race. Ciekawostki *Wraz z pojawieniem się Noah, wszystkie postacie z pierwszej obsady (z wyjątkiem Blaineley) wzięły udział, pojawiły się, lub zostały wspomniane przynajmniej raz. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Bociana Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Amazing Race